1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch structure that switches between the ON position in which a pair of bus bars connected to the power source side and the device side, respectively, is rendered conducting and the OFF position in which conduction is blocked.
2. Related Art
A vehicle is conventionally provided with electrical equipment such as an interior lamp and various switch structures are proposed that turns on and turns off the interior lamp, for example (e.g., see JP 2008-91212 A).
A vehicle interior lamp disclosed in JP 2008-91212 A includes a switch knob, a switch lever pivotally supporting the switch knob, and a housing. The switch lever has a conductive contact that makes contact with a bus bar received in the housing when the switch knob is operated to pivot. The contact is biased toward the bus bar by a spring provided in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the switch knob is operated, and the contact makes contact with the bus bar when they are opposed to each other and conduction is established.